Life Is Strange
by xShippingDragonx
Summary: Just a scourgecest fic I'm starting. Lol it probably will suck. M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

-So I decided to write this fic out of boredom so enjoy it oh and also I'm giving up on Eeveelution Heroes for good now, sorry. I've lost interst in it and have no time time to write it anymore. But you can have this new fic instead. I might d another chapter soon. Enjoy lovelies~-

Terezi groaned feeling extremely sick she waddled to the bathroom avoiding waking her matesprit. It hit her and she just barely made it to the toilet before vomiting. Vriska stirred feeling that the bed was now empty besides her she also heard Terezi puking in the bathroom. Getting up she walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Terezi what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vriska, just a little morning sickness."

"Alright, do you want me to buy you some ginger ale?"

"No I'm okay."

"Do you want to go to doctor's?"

"Yeah, I'm curious to see what's making me so sick."

"Okay I'll make an appointment for today..."

~Time skip brought to you by cool kid Dave Strider~

Terezi and Vriska made their way to the hospital stopping a few times to let Terezi vomit. Vriska was starting to get really worried she was hoping nothing bad was wrong with her matesprit. They. pulled into the parking lot and began walking to the door. The automatic doors opened and they entered. They made their way to the counter and checked in with the nurse. "Dr. Vantas is right this way, follow me." she stated. They followed her to a room at the end of the hall entering the where face to face with none other then Kankri.

"Hello Mrs. and Mrs. Serket-Pyrope how are you doing today."

"We're good, just I don't know why I'm puking so much." Terezi said.

"Hmmm morning sickness huh?"

"Do you think you could check out what's wrong with her?" Vriska asked.

"Of course I can, I'll run a few tests."

~Time skip brought to you by the other cool kid John Egbert~

After the few tests he ran he went off to look at the results. Vriska sat down peeling at her nails out of anxiety Terezi saw this and stopped her. "Vriska, whatever it is I know you're strong enough to pull through." Vriska didn't respond and just starred down at her hands. Dr. Vantas re-entered making Vriska and Terezi glance up at him.

"Great news." he began "Terezi you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Terezi screeched "I'm a troll how did I even get pregnant?"

"We have no clue what so ever" he started "But it's a miracle for sure."

Vriska hadn't said a word since it was announced that Terezi was pregnant she just sat there jaw dropped in amazement.

"So Vriska what do you think about being the fath- er... mother?" he asked.

"I-I am excited just... how the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

*I finally got chapter 2 done, I know it's short but I'll try to make a longer one next time. Until then, enjoy!*

"So uh, Vriska how do you feel about this?" Terezi asked while they continued down the hospital driveway.

Vriska stayed silent not saying a word. She was still amazed by the fact that she had got Terezi pregnant. Even though A) Trolls can't get pregnant and B) They were both girls. God is life weird at times.

"Vriska... Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Terezi asked looking down at her belly.

"Y-yeah." Vriska said snapping up "Better then me at least."

"Hey, listen." Terezi started "I know you did some bad shit in the game. But this is our new life together."

Vriska didn't say anything she only nodded. "Right" she replied with her sarcastic tone.

The couple made it back to the car. Vriska helped Terezi in and hopped in the Driver's seat herself and started the engine. The two headed home and began researching on how to raise a child. There was no way in Hell that they were raising it like they were raised on Alternia.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up in the driveway Vriska practically jumped out of the drivers seat to open the door for Terezi. "Thanks Vriska." Terezi stated.

"No problem..." Vriska smiled up the driveway, Vriska unlocked the door holding it open for Terezi who smiled and thanked her again. Vriska went into her office to get on her computer and research on how to raise a child properly. Going to Google and typing that in, she began said research. She clicked on the first link to a site called "wikiHow" once the page loaded she started to red the steps.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Vriska hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. closing out of her computer, she walked out to the living room to check on her matesprit, who was passed out on the couch. Vriska shock her gently but she didn't wake up, sighing, Vriska picked her up and headed to there bedroom. Setting Terezi down she lied right next to her and put an arm around and began to drift off. Vriska dreamed of what their child would be like, probably just as crazy as the both of them. They'd have black hair of course; but what blood color? The children of two trolls in a different caste tended to have the same blood color as the lower of the two, do it being more common. Though, it may be different in this case do to it being an odd way of having children. She still didn't know how it happened but, by gog, it was a miracle. Vriska frowned in her dream, she still didn't know why she had this life after all she had down in Sgrub because she defiantly didn't deserve it.


End file.
